


reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo

by Princess_andromeda



Series: El costo de la esperanza [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Gen, M/M, Songfic, this fanfic is almost two years old, well one and four months, yay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: "»Luego llegó Shiryu después de hablar con el viejo maestro de otro mundo. Y me dijo que todas las pesadillas que tuve al regresar, no habían sido sólo pesadillas… que yo los maté a todos ustedes… ―Pero todos estamos aquí, ¿no? En este mundo, seguimos vivos." Shun no puede con las pesadillas, pero está bien. Porque Hyoga sabe lo que se siente.





	reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que puse es "Intertwined" de Dodie Clark, les recomiendo escuharla porque está hermosa. Quería incluir a Shun temiendo porque la vida de Natasha estuviera en peligro, con eso de que es Hades y podría matarla accidentalmente y todo eso. Pero me pareció bien cortarlo donde lo corté. :(

” _Sí… en ese entonces, no tenía idea de que era algo que había sucedido en el pasado. Así que cuando te vi a ti, a Canadá y… a Inglaterra morir, fui capaz de soportarlo, porque me habían dicho que todo era mentira. Pero estábamos equivocados. Las cosas que vi eran ciertas… ¡muchos de mis amigos perdieron la vida…!_ ” 

―Alfred F. Jones; HetaOni de Tomoyoshi.

* * *

  **reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo**

* * *

― ¿Quieres cenar y ver una película? Mañana mi turno inicia hasta mediodía, así que puedo darme el lujo de desvelarme hoy. ―Shun dejó su bata sobre uno de los sillones, al igual que el suetercito de Natasha.

 

  
― ¿Podemos comer helado? ―preguntó la niña, emocionada por la propuesta.

Shun rodó los ojos. ―Sabes que a esta hora no porque luego no puedes dormir. ―se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de cerca por la pequeña―. Puedo prepararte un poco de arroz con curry o ramen…

― ¡Ramen, ramen! ―exclamó al recordar lo ricos que eran los fideos―. El ramen de soya de mamá siempre es delicioso. ―tanto el sobrenombre como el cumplido hicieron que Shun riera un poco.

―Qué conveniente… ―murmuró mientras sacaba los ingredientes―. ¿De qué lo vas a querer?, ¿pescado, puerco, res, vegetariano?

Natasha detuvo su camino a su habitación para pensarlo. Cuando se decidió, siguió corriendo y canturreó desde allí. ― ¡Cerdito!

* * *

 

El preparar ramen no era demasiado trabajoso, pero sí muy tardado, así que le sugirió a Natasha que hiciera algo y escogiera la película que verían en lo que él preparaba el caldo y la masa para los fideos. Negándole, por supuesto, su petición de cortar el negi. No porque la niña no fuera capaz, sino porque los accidentes eran muy comunes, y en una que no tuvieran cuidado, podrían cortar los puntos que tenía en varias partes.

Una vez que la masa ya estaba pisoteada y cuando estuvo seguro de que el caldo estaría bien sin supervisión, se dirigió a la sala. En la mesa Natasha coloreaba, y Shun se preguntaba en ocasiones qué pasaba por su cabeza mientras rayoneaba de amarillo el centro de la página.

― ¿Quieres ir buscando una película? ―Natasha levantó su vista del dibujo para luego alzar su mano con una cajita de DVD. Shun ojeó la portada y frunció el ceño―. ¿Un thriller?, ¿no se enojará tu padre porque veas esto?…y en cualquier caso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

La niña fingió una expresión culpable, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo porque no la siguieran regañando. ―La encontré entre los libros de papá, y no me da miedo porque sé que tú y papá me protegerán de los malos.

Aunque el discurso era tierno, a Shun no le convencía demasiado. Un suspiro resignado obviaba su decisión. ―Está bien, pero si Hyoga me regaña, tú me vas a proteger, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

  
Una hora después, ambos tenían platos con fideos humeantes mientras observaban la pantalla. Era un thriller ruso. Al principio Natasha estaba encantada con los paisajes de ensueño… hasta que comenzaban con los cuerpos. A partir de ahí todo se volvió bastante raro. La niña sólo podía sorber los fideos con una expresión horrorizada; mientras tanto Shun comía normal.

Esa masacre era una versión para niños de lo que vio como huésped de Hades.

En algún punto de la película, Natasha agarró su mano y se aferraba a él mientras daba grititos ante los screamers. Shun suspiró, sabía que las cosas terminarían así, mientras que no estaba especialmente molesto por ello, sentía la resignación de tener que decirle “te lo dije”.

Así que la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos, susurrándole cosas como “está bien” o “esto no es real”. Porque si fuera real, él ya estaría frente al enemigo para intentar defenderla.

* * *

  
Terminaron de ver la película sin que Natasha estuviera completamente aterrada de cualquier sonido. Y como el ramen les cayó pesado en el estómago, la pequeña estaba bostezando segundos antes de que rodaran los créditos. Con una mirada cariñosa, Shun tomó a la niña en brazos y la cargó hasta su cuarto, donde le puso la piyama, la arropó, y le dejó prendida su lucecita de noche para que no si se despertaba pudiera ver el camino.

Una vez que regresó, tomó los platos en los que comieron ramen y los lavó, teniendo especial cuidado con los palillos; cuando hubo terminado, se preguntó qué debía hacer. Ya era muy tarde para ir a casa, y mientras que aún debía cuidar a Natasha, si se quedaba más tiempo del que le parecía necesario, sentiría que estaba abusando.

Para su suerte, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Shun pudo reconocer las pisadas de Hyoga.

―Bienvenido a casa, ¿quieres un plato con ramen? ―le preguntó desde la cocina. Hyoga se veía cansado, y no era para más. Con todo el desastre de tener a varias personas que daban por muertas, vivas en esa época y con diferentes recuerdos, cualquiera sentiría que su rutina se volvió diez veces más pesada.

― ¿Sigues despierto? ―Hyoga lucía sorprendido ante esto, y Shun se preguntaba por qué. No era la primera vez que se quedaba despierto hasta tarde cuidando de Natasha.

―Sí. Natasha quiso ver una película junto con la cena, y como los fideos son tardados, la película terminó hace poco. ―Hyoga asintió, y Shun lo tomó como que sí quería fideos. El caballero de Acuario caminó hasta los sillones, donde aún estaban las cosas de ambos en conjunto con los remotos de los aparatos y la cajita del DVD.

― ¿Dejaste que viera una película de terror? ―no lucía demasiado molesto, así que Shun pensó que tal vez no saldría tan mal parado si jugaba bien sus cartas.

―No te preocupes, ella sabe perfectamente que es ficción… eso y ella insistió en ver esa película. ―para sus adentros se dijo que Natasha era una traidora. Había prometido protegerlo de la ira de papá gallina cuando llegara.  
Escuchó desde allá el mismo suspiró que él soltó hace horas.

― ¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir? Sabes que puedes tomar mi habitación si llego demasiado tarde.

Shun dejó que el caldo comenzara a calentarse, al tiempo que tomaba unos fideos del frigorífico sin cocer y los metía en la olla para los fideos. ―No, no podría. De por sí estoy de intruso en tu casa, peor me vería si me agandallara tu habitación. ―sin que él quisiera, un bostezo se le escapó―. Mejor tomaré el sillón. ―caminó hasta él, pero Hyoga le detuvo.

―No, sabes que no eres un intruso. Además me estás ayudando con Natasha. ―tomó el plato con ramen que Shun no se había dado cuenta que seguía cargando―. Mañana tienes guardia mañana temprano, ¿no? Será mejor que estés bien descansado.

―Pero aún tengo que recoger, y tú de seguro estás cansado… ―Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

 

―Yo limpio. Estás bastante cansado. No creas que no sé que has estado tomando turnos extra sin cobrar. ―dejó el plato en la mesita a nivel del suelo que tenía; luego tomó a su amigo de los hombros y lo guió hasta la habitación―. Esperaba que tú, habiendo estudiado medicina, tuvieras un mejor autocuidado.

Shun trató de no batallar demasiado. ―Gracias. ―le dijo cuando ya se estaba yendo de la habitación. Hyoga sólo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No está mal recibir ayuda de vez en cuando. Tú fuiste quien me lo dijo.

* * *

 

_Oh, tú_  
y yo  
a salvo del mundo  
aunque el mundo lo intentará

* * *

 

_―…es triste que un fénix con una sola ala… no pueda batirlas completamente… ―sentía una extraña parsimonia en su interior, en conjunto con el más leve sentido de nostalgia. Un brillo morado atravesando la kamui de Ikki, y destrucción por todos lados―. Es realmente… muy triste… hermano._

Era extraño que no sintiera el menor rastro de asco o repulsión por sí mismo cuando su espada atravesó por completo al caballero de fénix. Había sangre volando por todos lados, y su cosmo se encontraba tan disperso en partículas que no dudaba fueron bastante poderosas alguna vez.

Aunque debía admitir que esos osados humanos tenían valor, porque enfrentarse al dios del inframundo… no cualquier idiota lo hace. Fénix, Cisne, Dragón… Pegaso. Todos muertos o moribundos. Era una lástima. Tanto potencial que tenían, y al final él tendría que acabar con su ciclo de reencarnación sobretodo acabar con el héroe…

…esa mano… tenía agarre… ―Nunca te rindas… no importa si perdimos al héroe…

Y quiso sentirse conmovido con su discurso, pero sólo podía sentir la sorpresa embargarle así como una enorme y repentina tristeza.

― ¿Her…mano?

* * *

 

_Oh, le tengo miedo a las cosas en mi cerebro_  
pero nos podemos quedar aquí  
y reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo

* * *

 

― ¡….un!, ¡Shun, despierta! ―abrió de nuevo los ojos, y se sintió momentáneamente confundido y decepcionado de que fueran sólo las iris azul-grisáceo de Hyoga. Una vez que éste se dio cuenta de que recobró consciencia―. Estabas gritando en sueños el nombre de tu hermano, al principio no le tomé demasiada importancia, pero luego encendiste tu cosmo en sueños y me preocupaste. ―se sentó en uno de los bordes, y Shun no pudo evitar sentirse como niño pequeño―. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Shun negó con la cabeza. ―No, es sólo… ―posó su mano sobre el pecho de Hyoga, trazando por encima de la ropa la cicatriz que debería estar allí de haberlo atravesado con la espada de Hades. No había sido de tanta gravedad como el de Seiya, al punto de que jamás se reencarnaría, pero igual los había matado a todos―. Tú también lo recuerdas, ¿no? ―la sangre, los cuerpos, tanta masacre.

Hyoga tomó su mano. ―Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. ―a diferencia de Seiya, él tampoco sentía dolor por esa herida. Y se lo repetía a cada rato a Shun para dejar de ver al menos un poco de tormento que había en sus ojos esmeralda―. Cómo olvidarlo si te hizo tanto daño… ―resistió el impulso de besar su mano. Sabía que desde su batalla en el inframundo, Shun se había vuelto mucho más cohibido. No lloraba abiertamente, no se esforzaba por hacer nuevas amistades, no parecía abrir su corazón. ( _―Necesito tiempo… para dejar atrás las pesadillas. ―De acuerdo._ ) Y Hyoga lo respetaba. No podía pedirle mucho más si de por sí le ayudaba tanto.

Pero aún era bastante egoísta, y en uno de sus ataques de egoísmo, abrazó al cuerpo de Shun. No podía decir que fuera frágil, puesto que el entrenamiento que tuvo había sido de los más duros, pero como había perdido peso de nuevo, a cualquiera le parecería que está abrazando a una muñeca. No tomó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que su camisa se humedecía, y no porque Shun fuera débil, sino porque había sido fuerte por tanto tiempo, que toda su fuerza se escurría por los bordes como una pileta de agua llena al tope.

―En un principio… en un principio no era tan grave. Pensé que eran sólo los efectos secundarios de haber sido huésped de Hades. Porque aunque existiera el titán del espacio tiempo, no era posible que existieran varios universos, ¿no? ―su voz se encontraba algo ahogada, pero no era un sollozo tal cual. Y Hyoga se permitió ser más egoísta al acariciar sus cabellos―. Pero luego… cuando llegó Aioros… sentí su cosmo y pude ver en mi mente… mis  _recuerdos_ , cómo el mundo entero había muerto. Sólo quedábamos él y yo. Le dije… le dije que él no era el héroe, porque  _yo_  lo había matado… y no reencarnaría más…

»Luego llegó Shiryu después de hablar con el viejo maestro de otro mundo. Y me dijo que todas las pesadillas que tuve al regresar, no habían sido sólo pesadillas… que yo los maté a todos ustedes…. ―ahora sí sollozaba, y Hyoga se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo se lo había guardado todo. El que fueran adultos, no quería decir que no pudieran demostrar sentimientos.

Aunque supuso que los habían forzado a ser adultos tan temprano, que ahora el concepto de reír y llorar como niño era ajeno.

―Pero todos estamos aquí, ¿no? En este mundo, seguimos vivos.

―Pero si Ikki no hubiera dudado cuando pudo y me hubiera matado, ustedes estarían en todos los mundos…. ―Hyoga lo apretó más fuerte contra sí, y negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy seguro de que Hades habría encontrado otra manera de reencarnar. Como usando su cuerpo de los Campos Elíseos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Era cierto que las posibilidades eran infinitas, y aunque le pesara en el alma, Shun sabía que en muchas de esas posibilidades, sus amigos habían muerto.

De repente, Hyoga se recostó al lado de Shun. Así, abrazados como seguían. ― ¿Qué haces? ―la pregunta le pareció un tanto inútil, pero no quería hacer sentir a su amigo peor, así que se guardó su comentario.

―Cuando tenías pesadillas, acudías con Ikki, ¿no? Y como tu hermano no ha aparecido, pensé que podría ayudarte yo.

―Sí sabes cómo se ve esto, ¿no? ―Hyoga se encogió de hombros.

―Si tanto te molesta, puedo dormir en el sillón. ―Shun negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Quédate. ―sabía que era débil, pero quería sentir que a alguien no le importaba que sus manos y su alma estuvieran teñidas de sangre―. Lo lamento. Te dejo atrapado con tus sentimientos y de seguro lo estoy haciendo peor. ―se acomodó mejor, dejando que su cabeza quedara debajo de la barbilla de Hyoga, y pensó que quizás una relación con él no sería tan mala. Si él podía espantar a Hades, y ayudarle a dejar de tener miedo.

Sólo esperaba que para cuando estuviera listo, Hyoga no se hubiera ido.

* * *

 

_pero nos podemos quedar aquí  
y reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo._

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 31/10/2017


End file.
